


Addicted to you

by larrysbitchx



Series: We are one [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mention of Daddy Harry, Mention of break up, Nyan cat ferrari, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbitchx/pseuds/larrysbitchx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is 17 year old boy who thinks he's ready to come out of the closet and tell his parents about his relationship with his 26 year old old successful business man boyfriend Harry Styles the owner of a Nyan Cat Ferrari</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy/gifts).



> I said I would write this soon but that was three months ago and I'm so sorry I'm such a shit person. This fic is based on some ideas from Katy. Um.. I think there will be 1-2 more parts and then the series would be done.

“Harry, I refuse to be your sugar baby” Louis whines as he stares at the gift Harry had gotten him. He was trying to spoil Louis and Louis did not like one bit of it. He didn’t fall in love with Harry because of his money but his heart. “And I refuse to take this gift” He says as his mouth begins to drool at the gold watch he had, had his eyes on for several months. He was trying to save up for it but now that Harry had already bought it for him he was not sure what to do with the money. “Louis, come on! It’s just a little gift it didn’t cost that much” Harry tries to reason with him but Louis gives him a glare in return.

“This was 7 grand it did not cost ‘so little’ “ he quoted as he shoved the box into Harry’s stomach. “Louis please, it was just a tiny gift come on please” He pleads at his 17 year old boyfriend. “Harry it’s bad enough that you’re nine years older than me but buying me gifts now is just. I don’t. I can’t do this” He shrugs and is about to exit the room. But when he said the words “I can’t do this” it scared Harry to death. Practically gave him a heart attack.

“Can’t do what Louis?” He yells back as he grabs Louis’ hand. There’s tears in his eyes and Harry knows it’s what he had feared. “No please don’t do this Louis” He begs as he holds his hand tightly, not letting go. “Harry I don’t think my parents would approve of this. In fact they still think I’m straight. Liam doesn’t approve of us either. And my worst nightmare of having you buy me expensive things came true. Don’t get me wrong I love presents but spending 7 grand for a watch that I was trying to get for myself is just. Something that I don’t want” He explains but Harry shakes his head and responds with “Louis, baby, darling, kitten, honey, sweetheart. Don’t do this because of what other people think or because of something stupid I did. I promise I’ll return the watch and never buy you another expensive thing ever again. Except maybe a ring” He finishes and Louis looks up at him, with watery eyes and a smile plastered on his face. “I- ok wow” He says aloud and goes to hug Harry. “I’m scared” He whispers in his ear and Harry whispers back “Don’t be. Fuck anyone who doesn’t support us”.

…

 

He continues to love Louis properly as usual but sometimes he has to share him with the other boys. Like Zayn and Liam and Niall.

It’s one of those nights he has to share Louis. He’s working downstairs late in his office while the boys were having a sleepover.

“Ok Louis truth or dare” Zayn asks him and Louis knows if he chooses dare Zayn would make him do something dirty. “Truth” He replies and hears Niall and Liam snicker at his answer.

“Where have you and Mr.Styles done it?” He asks and Louis gasps and blinks several times at such a dirty question.

“I will not answer such a question you little twat” “You have to” The others protest back. And Louis sighs, rubbing his temples as he begins to think. “Um..Like everywhere. The pool, the hotub, the shower, tables, chairs, the kitchen, his bedroom, guest bedroom, Li-“ he stops himself and looks at Liam’s eyes widening “You did it on my bed” He half shouts at him and pounces on him. He playful hits him a few times before Harry’s head is sneaking through the crack. “Liam what have I told you about fighting your friends slash my boyfriend” He glares at him and walks down to them and pulls him off. “Don’t you Liam me, You traitor, you told me you never did it on my bed” He crosses his arms as he sits down on the wooden floor, daggers in his eyes. “He was joking now why the hell would Louis tell you such a thing anyway” He asks him as he sits next to Louis, pressing a kiss to his cheeks.

“Well haha” His laughs pirated and Harry knows they were playing truth and dare. “Alright then mind if I join in?” and then all the boys stare at one another before shrugging and allowing him to play.

“Alright Mr.Styles Truth or dare” Zayn evilly asks, and Louis could hear him cackling from the insides. He’s about to warn Harry to choose Truth but he says “Dare” Instead. “I dare you… to… give Louis a boner and not finish him until we go to bed” He dares and Harry smiles and laughs at how childish the question is. “Ok then, come along Louis” He tugs Louis along who whines because he doesn’t want to be the one to get a boner. “I promise I won’t make you too hard” Harry murmurs down to hims and Louis tags along with him.

They go to the nearest bathroom and Harry helps Louis strip down to his briefs and Louis tugs his pants off along with it. “Hazzz” He whines because Harry is already semi-hard and Louis knows he can’t handle having Harry not touch nor finish until at the end of the night. Harry lifts Louis on top of the counter and begins to play with his nipples. “Come on Lou” He whispers against his skin as he places light kisses down his shoulder blade. “Hazzzz I’m already hard you got to stop” He whimpers and he knows he cannot wait till the end of the night. “Louis come on, we’re not doing it in here” He wants to plead more but he knows Louis won’t be able to last much longer. “Ok fine kitten” He gives in as Louis pouts his lips and gives him the puppy dog eyes. He smiles and jumps off the counter, grinding his bum against Harry’s crotch who lets a small moan out.

Harry pulls Louis’ briefs down, and kneels down to have his face levelled with Louis’ pink hole. Spreading his cheeks open he bites down on his lip. “You think you need prep baby?” He asks, recalling the fingering from earlier. “No D-daddy” the nickname slips out. He was quite fond of the kink. And to land someone as hot as Harry who accepted him for liking such a kink most people would find disgusting, he was lucky for it. He loved that Harry was open to all of his kinks.

Harry licks a fat strip against Louis’ hole, making the younger boy whine as he holds the ledges of the counter and the sink. “Just fuck me already Daddy” He pleads and Harry doesn’t waste anytime. He pulls his underwear off and spreads the beads of pre come at his tip to act out as lube for them. He places himself at Louis’ pretty hole, and pushes in.

They wait for a few minutes before Louis grinds back to let Harry know he can thrust. He obeys the younger boy and begins to pound into Louis’ tight wet heat. “Fuck baby you feel amazing as always” He compliments Louis who moans out high pitched sounds. Harry holds Louis’ hips with his hand, helping him to guide himself back into Louis’ tight heat. Louis can feel the tugging in his stomach, twisting in all sorts of pleasure as Harry rocks down into him. “Daddddyy” Louis slurs out. They’re both panting with beads of sweat on their bodies. Harry pulls out quickly and flips Louis onto his back. Louis whimpers at the loss of contact and the emptiness. But once he’s on his back, Harry smiles as he slams back into the tight hole. “Oh Daddy” Louis screams as he grasps onto the ledges again. “Such a good boy for me baby” Harry coos and he can feel Louis reaching his high as his walls clench around him. “I-I need to come Daddy please” Louis begs but he knows Harry would never deny him. “Of course baby” He replies to him. Harry angles his hips perfectly to hit Louis’ sweet spot and it drives him over the edge. He comes within the first few thrusts and cries a string of “Harryharryharry”. White strings of come spill onto his stomach. Harry rides Louis’ orgasm out before spurting white hot cum into his lover. Pulling out he kneels down and spreads his cheeks apart. “Harry what are you doing?” Louis inquires because Harry knows how sensitive he gets from sex. “Gonna eat you out baby. Gonna be a good boy for daddy?” He asks still playing along with their Daddy kink and Louis’ positive that is the hottest thing he has ever heard.

“Yeah Daddy” He nods his head and rests back down on his back.

Harry licked around, prodding his tongue into Louis’ sensitive hole. He tasted himself, taking his fingers he scooped a bit of his cum from Louis’ hole. It spills out and Harry quickly swipes his tongue across to wipe it off before it drips off. “Daddy” Louis whines as he feels the intrusion of Harry’s tongue wrecking him slowly apart. Harry smiles and encircles his rim making him moan in pleasure. Louis shuts his eyes close and cries out for Harry. He rests his hands onto Harry’s curls as he screams in delight. He grinds his bum down onto Harry’s tongue, feeling himself begin to once again reach his climax. Harry plays around with Louis’ hole for a few more seconds, eating him out with his tongue and collecting every bit of cum that is still left. “I’m gonna come” Louis warns and a moment later he spurts white ribbons of come onto his stomach once more.

Harry gets up from the ground and Louis sits there in a daze. He feels so blissed and he swears he can see stars. Harry helps him sit up and leans down to kiss him. Louis immediately licks into his mouth, in need of the taste of his come.

He’s addicted to Harry’s lips. He’s addicted to his touches. He’s addicted to him. Addicted to his love. He thinks he will never be so in love with anyone else. Harry might just be the only thing that’s a sure thing in his life.

Tilting his head, he licks into Harry’s mouth who is lost into the kiss and allows Louis to dominate the kiss. He kisses back Louis with as much love as Louis is giving him and then pulls away for breath. “Love you” He mutters but its lucid enough for Louis to hear. “I love you more” He replies and Harry presses a quick kiss to his cheek before he pulls away to clean him up.

…

They go back to the other boys the once they have dressed up and all the boys stare a them in disgust.

“You couldn't fucking wait could you?” Zayn asks with his face in disgust. He is sitting on the floor with Niall and Liam. Liam is resting his head down on Niall’s lap while Niall pets his hair, not caring about the other couple but them. He locked his eyes full of fond with Liam’s.

Louis and Harry stand there with cheeks bright red as Harry snakes an arm around Louis and kisses his cheek and tells Zayn “Just making love to my boy”.

“You two have the weirdest relationship ever and unfortunate for us we have one with you too. I mean what kind of 15 year old boy lets their 26 year old Dad hang out with his friends. One of which he keeps fucking” Zayn states and Harry feels a little fume light up inside him. He doesn't think to even make a comment because knows he will say something that he will rather not proud of later.  
…

 

The next morning he drives the boys to school and lets Louis sit in the front seat instead of Liam. He holds his hand the entire way until they get to school. He says goodbye to all the boys and presses a kiss to Louis’ temple before muttering an “I love you” and “Have fun at school”.

…

Louis thinks he’s finally ready to tell his parents. When he tells Harry of his plans Harry is so proud of him. He kisses him softly and makes love to him on his bed.

Although sex was very encouraging so was Harry. Louis could never get enough of him. He thinks he never will. And so he continues to love and be loved by him.

“I’m doing it today” He says one day when Harry is picking him up from school. Liam had already took a bus so Harry called Louis and offered to pick him up.

“Alright. Do you want me to come?” He questions as he pulls up onto the curb a block away from Louis’ house. He always parks there so he wouldn't raise suspicion. “I..um.. Not yet. I want you to come later on. I want to make sure what their reactions towards this will be like” He answers and Harry helps him get out of the car. Closing the door Louis leans his back on the door as Harry bends down and plants a kiss on his lips. “I’ll see you soon then?” and Louis takes a few milliseconds to register what Harry had said. “Yeah course, love you” He goes onto his tiptoes and kisses Harry’s nose. “Love you more” He replies as Louis slips out of his touch and walks away. “Good luck” he half shouts at him and Louis looks back and smiles at him, giggling.

…

 

“Mum I need to tell you something really important” he speaks as he enters the house. He puts his bag down and hops onto their kitchen island. “What is it?” She says as she wraps a apron around himself. “Mum this is really important” He starts and his mother stops and turns to face him.

“Well go on. What did you do Louis? Are you doing drugs or something?” She worriedly inquires but he chuckles at her and shakes his head.

“Well um… there’s this person I’ve been seeing for quite a long time.. and that person is kinda of…” He drags his sentence, sending his mother into her impatient mood. “For gods sake Louis if she ended giving you STI or drugs or something just say so” She snaps because she really needs to cook a lovely dinner for their family before 6 and it’s already 4:30. “No! It’s a _he. I’m gay ok_ ” And he thinks half shouting it at her may not have been a good idea. She grows silent and leaves a pregnant pause in the room. Her expression is blank, she blinks fast at her son few a few seconds before she stops. “Oh. Well thank god” She says laughing and swipes the non-existent sweat on her forehead. “For a second there you had me worried. I thought you might have a drug problem or something even worse. That’s great for you honey when do I get to meet this man? Oo does this mean that we can have a gay movie marathon with Lottie now?” She excitedly asks and Louis stands there in embarrassment because his mother did not just ask him to watch a ‘gay movie marathon’. Like what is that even suppose to mean? There aren’t many gay movies that are fun to watch. Unless she was talking about porn which she probably wasn’t.

“Mum. I um. First you’ve already met him. And second we’re not watching a gay movie. I don’t think there is one that’s good enough to watch to be honest” He tries to shrug it off but his mother doesn't ignore his previous comment. “Wait you and Zayn are together?” When she says that Louis thinks he’s choking on air because as hot as Zayn is he also is a straight guy who now has a girlfriend named Perrie. “Mum Zayn is straight he would never be interested in me” He whines and his mother hums along and continues to think of the people who she has met that could be Louis’ secret lover. “Ok I give up” She raises her shoulders and releases them in surrender. “Mum is it ok to date someone who’s maybe.. 10years older than you?” He questions and his mother’s smile drops into a worried look one again “Oh no Louis who is he? Is he one of Mark’s friends?” she takes a step forward to Louis and Louis thinks he might as well just tell her.

“It um.. Liam’s dad. Mr.Styles” he informs her and she sighs and goes to hug him. “Thank god. If he was any older than Mr.Styles I wouldn’t have let you date him. Louis, Harry is a wonderful man. Although I would like to have dinner with you two before I make any decisions” She speaks and Louis nods his head, understanding what she meant.

…

 

“So how did it go love?” Harry asks him the next night as they are cuddled up in bed watching crapy telly. “Strangely I think my mum has never been so.. affectionate towards me than she has been ever before. She made me a cake today and it was lavender and light pink. She even wrote a something on there with icing” He says as he recalls back to the afternoon events. “What did it read?” Harry inquires and Louis gives him a monotone look. “Congrats on being gay. Lottie even made cookies for you and I. They’re heart shaped and she wrote on those H+L in red icing” He says and Harry laughs as he tightens his grip on Louis. “I’m proud of you baby, see you got a happy ending after all” He kisses the corner of Louis’ forehead and Louis opens his mouth to speak again. “Here they are” he pulls the box of soft sugar cookies and opens the lid. Harry takes a cookie and bites it moaning seconds later. “These are absolutely delicious. She’s gotta give me the recipe for these” Louis giggles at his comment and rests his head on Harry’s chest to hear his heart beat. Thump. Thump.

“Oh I almost forgot they also invited you for dinner next week at my grandparents house. My grandpa is turning 75 and they’re celebrating so they invited you for dinner” He says and Harry agrees to come along.

…

 

Harry is panicking and sweating and he’s pacing up and down his room as he waits for Louis to arrive. A doorbell rings and one of his servants calls out for him and informs him that it is indeed Louis himself. He runs downstairs and greets his boyfriend with a hello and a kiss to his lips.

“Ok so we’re going to your grandparents house” He asks so Louis could reassure him that was the plan and nothing had changed. Louis nods his head as Harry leads him into their garage. “Ok so which car do you want to take?” He asks as Louis’ face lightens up to the four different cars. He has a Range Rover, a black Cadillac, a Nyan cat Ferrari… “Why do you have a Nyan cat Ferrari Haz?” He questions, trying to hold his laughs in. His 26 year old grown ass boyfriend had Nyan cat on a bad ass car that he owned. “Heyyy I bought that from Deadmau5. I thought it was cute” He protested but Louis smiled and thought of something that will surely convince his family to keep Harry. “Do you ever drive it anywhere?” He curiously asks, pouting his lips and Harry knows somethings up. “Not really why?” “Let’s take it to my grandparents house” He suggested and Harry immediately turned him down. “Absolutely not! Do you know how immature your parents might think I am if they see that I own that car?” Harry tries to rationalize but Louis speaks up again.

“Hazzzz come on. The girls would love it and if anything it will convince my parents that you're not one of those guys who’s going to go and break my heart in half. If we ride one of these cars they will definitely judge you by them” He lies the last part because he know’s a car won’t really make a difference in his parent’s opinion on Harry. He just really wanted to ride in that car. It had freaking Nyan cat on it. Who doesn’t love Nyan cat. Not to mention the license plate read Purrari.

“Louis I think we should ride in style not in embarrassment” He comments as he takes the keys to his Range Rover off a hook but Louis will not have it.

“Pleaseeeee for me? I’ll give you a fantastic blow job” He offers and he knows he’s got Harry’s attention. “Ok fine” He caves in and replaces the keys with the Ferrari’s.

…

 

When they arrive at Louis’ grandparents house the first thing his grandmother says to him is “Why is there a fancy kitty cat car parked in our drive way?”. He ignores her question and moves on.

“Well Hi Nan. This is Harry my boyfriend” He introduces a red faced Harry who shakes her hand and hands her a box of chocolates he had bought before they got here. “Oh my thank you. How did you know these are my favourite son?” The last part slips out but Harry doesn't mind. “A lovely bird told me” He says, his British accent coming out thick. “Well come on in. It’s nice meeting you Harry” She gestures for them to come and the first comment is forgotten.

…

When Louis introduces Harry to his family, he holds Harry’s hand especially tight and smiles at them nervously. He really wants his family to fall in love with Harry just like Louis did.

Everyone seems to be alright with him. Mark is a bit hesitant at first but he warms up to him once they get to know each other better.

And then the big question about how they met comes up.

“Oh erm” Harry begins because he couldn’t really tell them he met Louis in his bathroom with Louis’ fingers stuffed up his bum. “We met in a bathroom. I was at Liam’s house for a sleepover, just brushing my teeth and Harry accidentally walked in” Louis covers up for them and Harry blushes because Louis just lied to his whole family about how they met. It made both of them look less bad. Plus his younger sisters were there.

“Oh well that’s cute” Fizzy says and then the family goes back into another conversation about something irreverent to Harry and Louis’ relationship.

…

Once they finish dinner, Harry goes with the girls into the living room to play with them while Jay gets Louis to help her clean up.

“Ok so Mark and I have made our decisions about him.” His mother starts as she leans against the counter. She looks very serious and Louis is about to cry because he just knows she is going to say something he doesn’t want to hear. “We discussed it together and we just wanted to know one thing” Her voice sounds so stern and Louis is on the verge of tears “Where the hell did Harry get that Nyan Cat Ferrari? The girls really want to ride in it” She says and Louis thinks he wants to yell at her for giving him a god dam heart attack. “Jeez mum you gave me a heart attack” He sighs deeply, breathing out. “Honey do you honestly think we would not allow you to see Harry? He’s great and we can see the looks you two share and we think it’s great. I’m happy for you and so is Mark. But seriously I want a Kitty Ferrari” She says and Louis laughs and hugs her, thanking her.

…

By the end of the day all the girls and Louis’ parents and grandparents get a ride in the Ferrari. But once it’s time to go home, Louis asks his parents if he can stay over at Harry’s and they reply with a yes.

When Harry and Louis get into the car, Harry takes a long breath in and breath out.

“So… I thought that was a very successful dinner don’t you?” Harry wonders and Louis smiles at him, nodding his head.

“So when do you want that blowjob?” He teases and Harry smirks back at him.

“How about.. when I pull into the highway?” And Louis quirks his eyebrow at him as if to see if he is serious and he really is.

“The best blowjob in a car you shall get then” he says as he goes to buckle his seat belt.

**Author's Note:**

> That was like 4k of crapy really. 
> 
> I really want a Nyan Cat Ferrari ok? 
> 
> Kudos and comments please?


End file.
